Warum gehen Elben immer zusammen aufs Klo?
by Elanor3
Summary: Was drei Elben auf der Toilette so alles zu besprechen haben...


**Sodala, dies ist ein kurzes Ficlet das ich einmal für einen Contest geschrieben und neulich wieder ausgebuddelt habe ;) Damals war ich gerade in einer Antilegolasphase und hab ihn darum in der Story gründlich veralbert. Also ich entschuldige mich im Voraus bei allen Legolasfans und hoffe euch gefällt die Story trotzdem ;) **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :o)  
  
**

***  
  


**Title:** Warum gehen Elben immer zusammen aufs Klo?

**Author:** Elanor

**E-Mail:** selmatutrudern@web.de

**Category:** Parodie, Humor, Satire

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, ich benutze sie ohne Erlaubnis und verdiene kein Geld damit. Anfang und Ende der Story sind original aus Tolkiens HdR übernommen

**Feedback:** Ja, bitte!

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** Ist eventuell nichts für extrem überzeugte Legolas „auf-meinen-Held-lass-ich-nichts-kommen" Spassmuffel ;) 

**A/N: **Das Ficlet enthält Anspielungen auf die „Tagebücher der Gefährten", auch die Grundstimmung ist ähnlich. Meine kleine Parodie setzt ein als die Gefährten aus Bruchtal aufbrechen.

*********  
  


  
**Warum gehen Elben immer zusammen aufs Klo?**

  
*****

  
Es war ein kalter, grauer Tag Ende Dezember. Der Ostwind strich durch die kahlen Äste der Bäume und die dunklen Kiefernwälder auf den Hügeln rauschten. Niedrige, dunkle Wolkenfetzen flogen vorüber. Als die ersten müden Schatten des frühen Abends hereinfielen, machten die Gefährten sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Elrond hatte ihnen geraten, sooft wie möglich im Schutze der Nacht zu marschieren, bis sie Bruchtal weit hinter sich hätten.

„Ihr habt die vielen Augen von Saurons Dienern zu fürchten", sagte er theatralisch und kam sich dabei unheimlich toll vor. „Kein Zweifel, die Post von seiner Reiter Missgeschick wird ihn schon erreicht und erzürnt haben. Bald werden seine Späher zu Lande und in den Lüften im Norden unterwegs sein. Selbst gegen den Himmel über euch müsst ihr auf der Hut sein." 

„Jaja", brummte Gandalf und schob den spitzen Hut zurecht. „Können wir jetzt endlich los?"

„Moment!", rief Legolas, „ich muss noch mal aufs Klo!"

Gandalf verdrehte die Augen.

„Wer kommt mit?", fragte Legolas.

„Ich!", rief Elrond und „Ich!" Glorfindel. 

„Von mir aus, aber macht schnell", knurrte Boromir. 

Kichernd und giggelnd wackelten die drei Elben zurück zum Haus, füllten die düsteren, hallenden Korridore mit schwulem Lachen und zwängten sich schließlich zu dritt in die enge Kabine der Mädchentoilette. 

„O Eru", seufzte Legolas, „Aragorn! Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt!"

„HIHIHIHI", Aufgeregtes Giggeln der beiden anderen.

„Er sieht wirklich toll aus", meinte Glorfindel neidisch, „und jetzt kannst du so lange Zeit mit ihm reisen. Du hast so ein Glück, Lego!"

Legolas wurde feuerrot. „Ach was! Sicher beachtet er mich gar nicht..."

„Wer sollte dich nicht beachten? Legolas, du bist der bestaussehendste Elb in ganz Mittelerde. Er müsste verrückt sein! Garantiert ist er nur zu schüchtern!"

„Los, trau dich! Sprich ihn an", ermunterte auch Elrond den jungen Elbenprinzen.

„Ansprechen? Wie denn?" Legolas zwängte sich aus der engen Kabine heraus und sah in den Spiegel. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Du siehst toll aus", sagten Elrond und Glorfindel schier gleichzeitig.

„Aber meine Haare sind so zerzaust! Wie soll er mich mit derart zerzausten haaren nur beachten?", meinte Legolas kläglich.

„Deine Haare sind überhaupt nicht zerzaust!", meinte Glorfindel beruhigend, während Legolas in seiner pinken Handtasche schon nach einem Kamm kramte.

„Im übrigen...." Elrond kicherte, „Legolas, ich glaube, Gimli will was von dir!"

„HIHIHIHIHIIIIIIIIIII", Glorfindel kicherte schwul.

„Im Ernst!" Legolas blickte die beiden überrascht an und fing ebenfalls an zu giggeln. „Meinst du?"

„Ja klar, guck mal, wie er dich ansieht..." 

„Na ja",  Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „wäre nicht mein Typ, aber wenn er dir gefällt..."

„Lego, du wirst doch aufpassen, das er sich nicht von irgendwelchen billigen Maiar anquatschen lässt? Meidet am besten Moria, da wohnt diese schreckliche Schlampe von Balrog, die hat schon seit Zeitaltern ein Auge auf ihn geworfen... und wo wir schon gerade von AUGE reden... passt bloß auf meinen Exfreund auf, gemein genug wäre er, dass er mir den Gandi ausspannt."

„Dein EXFREUND?", fragten Glorfindel und Legolas mit großen Augen und bekamen einen neuen Kicheranfall. „HÄHÄHÄÄÄÄTÄTÄTÄÄÄÄÄÄ....."

Elrond errötete leicht „Es war nichts ernstes..."

„Also Elrohir hat mir erzählt,... hihi.... dass Elladan ihm erzählt hat, dass Arwen ihm erzählt hat, dass Galadriel ihr erzählt hat, dass Gil-galad ihr erzählt hat,.... hähä.... du hättest das letzte Bündnis bloß angefangen weil Sauron ....hihihähihähä.... zu DIR gesagt hat, dass dir Violett nicht steht...", kicherte Glorfindel.

„Stimmt das?", fragte Legolas.

„Natürlich nicht", meinte Elrond und lief knallrot an. „Es gab noch andere Gründe..."

Doch Glorfindel und Legolas prusteten bereits vor Lachen. „HUÄHÄHÄHÄHÄHÄHÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ......"

„Ihr seid gemein", schluchzte Elrond und eine dicke Träne kullerte aus seinem Auge. „Außerdem steht mir violett WOHL, Sauron lügt...."

  
"Oh Elilein, war nicht so gemeint", sagte Legolas und schloss den Elbenfürsten in den Arm. „Nicht weinen, dein Make-up verläuft sonst."

Doch Elrond heulte bereits laut los. „Niemand hat mich lieb....huhuuuu...."

„Doch, sieh mal, Glory und ich sind hier, wir sind doch deine Freunde... nicht weinen, Eli..."

Auch Glorfindel schloss Elrond in die Arme. „Ich verspreche dir, wir werden auf Gandalf aufpassen."

Elrond war getröstet und schniefte laut auf.    

Legolas betrachtete sich derweilen kritisch im Spiegel. „Macht mich dieser Umhang dick?"

„Nein", Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf, „du siehst einfach großartig aus."

 „Ich finde, er macht mich dick. Moment ich werde mich soeben umziehen..."

Legolas verschwand in einer der Kabinen und kam einige Minuten später freudestrahlend mit einem prachtvollen rosa Umhang, den man auf 3 Meilen Entfernung sehen würde,  heraus.

Glorfindel japste und die Augen quollen ihm schier aus den Augen. „Du Schlampe! Das ist MEIN Umhang!!!" und schon stürzte e sich auf Legolas und versuchte, ihm den Umhang von den Schultern zu reißen. Legolas wehrte sich erbittert, verkrallte sich in Glorfindels langen, blonden Haaren und ein erbitterter Kampf begann.

„Tunte!"

„Elb vom anderen Ufer!"

„Möwengeile Sau!"

„Ork..."

„LEGOLAS? ELROND? GLORFINDEL? WAS MACHT IHR IN ERUS NAMEN SO LANG DA DRIN?", schallte Aragorns volltönender Bass über Korridor.

Die beiden Streithähne hielten augenblicklich inne.

„O Elbereth! Aragorn!", flüsterte Legolas verzweifelt und sah entsetzt in den Spiegel. „NEIN! Wie seh ich aus! Meine Haare... mein Lidschatten... ich kann nicht... ich komme nicht mit. Sagt Aragorn ich bin krank...."

„Unsinn", zischte Elrond, „du siehst immer noch toll aus und Struwwllook ist jetzt total in! Los geh schon..."

  
Aragorn quollen schier die Augen aus dem Kopf, als ein völlig zerzauster Elb im zerknitterten rosa Umhang mit attraktivem Hüftschwung aus der Mädchentoilette herausstolzierte und ihm so etwas zuwarf, was man nur schwer als erotischen Augenaufschlag bezeichnen konnte.

„Bin schon da, Schatzi", sagte Legolas mit tiefer, seidenweicher Stimme.

„Äääähhh jaaaa... ooookaaaayyyy...." Die Duftwolke, die von Legolas ausging, erstickte den Waldläufer fast. „lass uns gehen, die anderen warten schon..."

Noch viele andere aus Elronds Hausvolk standen im Schatten, sahen ihrem Aufbruch zu und sagten ihnen leise Lebewohl. Niemand lachte, kein Lied und keine Musik war zu hören. Schließlich wandten die Gefährten sich zum gehen und tauchten schweigend in die Dämmerung ein. 

**_~The End~_**


End file.
